Hex Girl
by heartsyhawk
Summary: My Riot Girl ONESHOT from a while ago revamped to not break rules. Toad muses about Wanda, finds Lance's guitar and sings his feelings out to Riot Girl, changing the lyrics to fit Wanda


Booyah people, this is heartsyhawk here advocating an absurd love of LOOP HOLES! I have found a way to repost my former songfic Riot Girl in a way that violates no rules or stupid benign regulations. I tweaked Good Charlotte's Riot Girl to create my own song. For those of you who read it before, check out my new edition of it. For any newcomers to the fic, I must state that this is a oneshot and I will not continue it but I still appreciate reviews and will reply in my next chapter of whatever story I put up next

Disclaimer: I may not own any X-characters, or the initial song Riot Girl or the band who sings it (Good Charlotte) but may I introduce for the first time ever something I actually do own: this version of the song!

Toad was hopping down the hallway in the Brotherhood Boarding House, dreaming of how to get his beloved Wanda to like him. He knew he wasn't the image most or admittedly any girls had when they thought of their dream guys. But Toad couldn't help being hung on Wanda. He adored every hostile bone in her body, and every violent hair on her head. She was so different from the bleach bottle blonds Pietro brought home all the time, and even ever-perky Pryde who often came by to spend time with her precious Lance.

Wanda was beautiful and feisty and strong. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind or do what she wanted. Other people's opinions didn't count for anything. That was part of what he admired most about her. She'd dress in the clothes she wanted to, not paying any mind to fashion trends or what everyone else was doing.

So even when she cursed at him, or threw him into a wall, or hexed him, he kept going back for more, and probably always would. He was madly in love with her. His fondest memory was the time he'd rescued her and kissed her. She'd kissed him back but he wondered if it really counted as she had thought her hero was a gorgeous ski instructer. But she would never like him. He knew that detail very well. She deserved better than him.

He was feeling a bit sulky as he hopped down the hall. It was a melancholic afternoon, it had been raining, and Toad felt it was nicely reflecting his mood. He passed Lance's room and had enough time to scowl that he was out on a date with his loving Kitty, before he noticed the guitar leaning tauntingly against the wall, newly tuned and polished.

Almost in a trancelike state he entered the room. He picked up the guitar, Lance's second most prized possession after his jeep. Without thinking too hard he began to play a song he'd always associated with Wanda. The music washed over him and he started to sing along to the words he'd made up to fit Wanda better. His voice was not as awful as one would think as the melody poured over him.

She's got

Tattoos

And piercings

She likes violence and social disruption

My girl's

A hex girl

A Brotherhood brat who needs an attitude adjustment

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her

She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover

My girl's

A hex girl

A Gothic girl and she's angry at the world

She's pissed off at everyone

Police, rescue, FBI

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly

But that's okay

Cause I know, I know, I know I'd do anything for her

Yeah!

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her

She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover

My girl's

A hex girl

A Gothic girl and she's takin' on the world, I said...

Emergency, call 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police, rescue, FBI

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

Don't you know that all I really want is you?

Gotta know that all I really want is you.

Emergency, call 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police, rescue, FBI

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

Emergency, call 911

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

Police, rescue, FBI

She wants ta hex ya, she wants ta hex ya

He finished his heartfelt song and had the telltale prickling sensation that alerted him he was being watched. Slowly he turned to find the object of his affections standing in the doorway with a look he'd never seen on her face before.

He tensed, fearing the worst. After all the song could be taken as insulting or flattering and she was seldom flattered by his comments to her. Surely she was angry and would send him crashing through the roof or possibly hex him through Xavier's roof across town. He gulped and set the guitar down.

She started slowly crossing the room, with that odd expression still in place. He cringed in fear that she would hit him but the blow never came. Much to his immense shock and immeasureable pleasure and surprise, she leaned in and quickly kissed him. It wasn't all hot and passionate, or even on the lips. It was fleeting and on his cheek but was so delicate it may as well have been a butterfly gently fluttering a wing against his face.

She pulled away, leaving him bewildered. "That was...sweet Todd." She smiled and turned to leave. She was halfway out the door when she turned back and winked. "You know, Lance will kill you if he finds out you touched his precious guitar."

Toad slid to the floor wide eyed. He put a hand to his cheek and looked amazed. "She called me by real name...and she kissed me...That's it, yo. I'm never washing my face again!" He replaced Lance's guitar and hopped off with a new found hope sparkling in his eyes.

Ok yea. I loved it the first time around and listening to the song I decided I had to repost it. So after a few moments of thought I tweaked it so it was my own song, just based on Riot Girl. And hey, Weird Al parody's songs all the time, and if he can do it I assure you I can too. So hope you enjoyed it and like my version of the song.

10-17-2005

♥HH♥


End file.
